


The First Time

by Mabby



Series: Mending the pieces [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Het, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabby/pseuds/Mabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when you realise you've moved on and that the person you've leaned on as a friend is so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

It had been a long time since she'd been kissed like this. A kiss that was full of longing and fire, yet still holding back. The tingle as his lips pressed against hers and the slight sting as day old stubble grazed the sensitive skin around her mouth seemed to ignite something deep inside, a feeling that had been repressed for too long. Was this finally the moment that she was allowing herself to move on and let another man into her heart?

 

His fingertips moved over her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear, a simple gesture that made her heart begin to race and she let out an involuntary sigh. She wanted more; wanted to taste him, wanted to feel the warmth of his body against hers.

 

He let out a sigh too as she began to return the kiss, letting her arm drape around his shoulder as he moved closer and then he stopped, broke the connection, broke the spell.

 

“You're sure about this, Abby?” he said quietly, his usual soft Irish lilt barely recognisable.

 

“Yes,” she responded, moving her free hand to touch his cheek and leaning forward, closing her eyes as she willed him to continue. Now that it had started, she didn't want to stop. “Kiss me again, Matt.”

 

The moment of connection was like a bolt of electricity that flowed through both of them simultaneously. Abby gasped, yielding as she felt his tongue try to urge her lips apart and then allowing her own tongue to dance with his as his arms folded around her, drawing her into his embrace.

 

He tasted pretty much as she'd imagined. A subtle blend of toothpaste, the peppercorn sauce he'd had on his steak at the restaurant and red wine. She was beginning to regret having the garlic chicken, but then she hadn't planned to end the evening like this. They'd been going out for dinner every Friday evening for the last seven weeks in an attempt for both of them to have a life outside of their work at the ARC. Matt had always insisted on making sure she got home okay, seeing her to the door of her apartment and saying goodnight before he left to walk home. Three weeks ago, there'd been a slightly awkward moment when he'd leaned in to kiss her cheek and she hadn't realised what he was doing until it was too late and had turned away to unlock the door. The moment passed and he left as he usually did. She was ready the following week, and the memory of the featherlight touch of his lips on her skin lingered longer than it should have done. It was then that Abby realised that their evenings out were becoming more than just two friends supporting each other after their relationships had broken down.

 

“Abby!” Her thoughts were interrupted by his soft groan and she pulled herself back into the moment. She clung to him, deepening the kiss as her body began to respond in ways that both scared her and excited her. Now that she knew how he tasted and had felt his warmth against her, she wanted more.

 

Matt seemed to want it too. Abby found herself pushed against the locked door as his hand tentatively moved down to her waist and then caressed the curve of her hip.

 

“Maybe we should go inside?” she breathed. He paused for a moment, questioning in his own mind if that was where he wanted this to go. Abby was afraid she'd gone too far, after all, he'd only split up from Emily three months ago. She had her own concerns about whether she was ready for another relationship after all the heartache of her split from Connor five months ago.

 

“Inside would be good,” Matt finally replied, much to Abby's relief. They broke free of their embrace to allow Abby to fumble awkwardly for her key in her pocket, then her fingers shaking as she turned it in the lock to open the door. They stepped inside, Abby not daring to look back just in case Matt had changed his mind and wasn't following her. Even after she'd heard the door click shut, she was afraid to turn around and find that he wasn't there. She'd put her heart out in the open for the first time and the thought it could be ripped apart again in seconds scared her.

 

It was only as she moved towards the sofa in the lounge that she turned. He was right behind her, looking as nervous as she felt. She sat down and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she felt Matt sit beside her. It was like being 16 again sitting with her first proper boyfriend on the makeshift sofa they had in the den at the foster home, and every bit as awkward. Maybe this was even worse in some ways.

 

“If this is too weird,” she began.

 

“Not weird, just...”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He took a deep breath and cupped her face with both his hands, pulling her towards him. Abby let out a squeak as again their mouths locked together. There was more confidence there this time, tongues tangling together, breathing becoming faster and harder, hearts pounding hard. It was Abby that made the first tentative move that would take things up a notch, letting her hand glide over his chest and down his stomach. He gasped as she moved beyond the waistband of his jeans, anticipating her next move. She paused, giving him opportunity to stop her if he wanted, but when he continued to kiss her she moved her hand down, grasping and cupping him through the thick denim. There was evidence of arousal there, a thought that made her own body tingle.

 

In response, Matt had begun to unfasten some of the buttons on her blouse. As his fingertips lightly brushed over her bare flesh she let out a soft gasp, and then, with most of the buttons undone he slid a hand inside, grasping her breast still encased in the silk and lace cup of her bra.

 

More fumbling with shaking hands, Abby tried to unfasten the buckle on Matt's belt. She grew increasingly frustrated, breaking off the kiss to try and focus. He gave a small laugh and helped her, undoing the belt and unfastening the button before moving his hands to Abby's shoulders, sliding the blouse further open.

 

As Abby tugged on the zip of his jeans, Matt leaned in closer, planting soft kisses to her neck, throat and shoulders, moving his hands around the back to unfasten the clasp of her bra. Her breasts fell free at the same moment she pushed her hand inside his underwear to grasp his cock. Both groaned out, realising that this was no longer just a kiss. They were slowly edging towards something neither had experienced for a long time.

 

They shifted position on the sofa, half sitting, half laying. He tugged on the remaining buttons on her blouse and cast it to the floor, followed swiftly by her bra as his kisses moved from her shoulder to her breast. Cupping the other in his hand, he flicked his tongue over the hardened nipple then took it into his mouth as he ground his hips into Abby's hand. She sighed, leaning back as she stroked and pumped his cock, feeling it grow harder with every second.

 

“Make love to me, Matt,” she breathed. Until she'd said it, she wasn't certain that was what she wanted, but it fell so naturally from her lips it had to be the right thing. She wanted him, wanted him inside her, around her, wanted to be a part of him.

 

He silently stood up and held out his hand which she took and stood up herself. “Bedroom,” he said. “Which way?”

 

Abby nodded to a door on the left and he led the way, gripping tightly to her hand as if afraid she'd run away. She didn't blame him, she has similar fears. Both had been rejected and it was going to take a lot to be completely trusting again.

 

Thankfully, the bed was made and the room tidy, though Abby was certain Matt wouldn't have cared if it wasn't anyway. They sat on the edge of the bed, helping each other to remove the remaining clothing until both were naked and then he guided her down to lay on her back beneath him. She parted her thighs, welcoming him into the curve of her hips and groin and then they tangled together, limbs, bodies, mouths, tongues, a dance that mirrored what was going to happen shortly. The heat was rising, breathing getting louder and then Matt adjusted his position again.

 

“Matt!” She could feel him pressed against her, almost as if waiting permission to take them over that final line. It was already well past the point of no return as far as Abby was concerned and she ground against him. Then, she let out a loud gasp as finally he was pushing inside her, sinking into her with determination. Her body was welcoming him, opening up for him as he sought his goal deep within her. She clung onto him, wrapping herself around him until she knew his body was flush against hers and he was buried completely inside her.

 

“Hey, you!” he breathed, gazing down at her flushed face and kissing her gently.

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

Then it started, slow and steady movements at first, hands gently caressing every inch of the other's body as they connected as one. It was intense, the fire in her groin had ignited and taken hold very quickly, threatening to overwhelm her too soon. They rolled around, breathing and gasping harder and louder, the passion increasing with each thrust. Matt took it up a pace, harder and deeper, drawing out the first of a number of orgasms Abby would have before this was over. She cried out, clinging to Matt's back and encouraging him to continue.

 

Faster, harder, mouths mashing together, cries of pleasure as her body thrashed beneath his. The moment of climax hit them both simultaneously, clinging to each other, breaths coming in gasps. Matt's name spilling from her lips felt right and she knew that she really had moved on, it really was possible to feel something for another man. It was much too soon to call this 'love', but it felt like there was something here worth pursuing. Sleep came easily, surrounded by the warmth of Matt's tender and protective embrace.

 

The morning came too soon. The spring sunshine trying to claw its way through the cracks in the blind was too bright and roused her from a pleasant dream. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually wanted to just lie in bed because it felt nice. Usually, her reason for not wanting to get out of bed was because the world outside of it was a place she didn't want to be a part of any more.

 

The empty space beside her was cold but she could just about catch the scent of him still lingering in the air. She wasn't sure how long he'd been gone but that was okay. This was still new for both of them and maybe it was easier not to have to make polite conversation with each other. It would give both of them time to think about last night and what it meant. She hadn't felt this giddy in a long time, and it felt strange. She certainly hadn't seen it coming and yet now it seemed so obvious.

 

But the fact that Matt had left at some point during the night also left her with a niggling concern. It didn't matter if he'd left pretty much after she'd fallen asleep or if he'd spent most of the night with her and slipped out only minutes before she'd woken. What if it was more than just feeling a little awkward in this new situation? What if he'd suddenly realised that sleeping with her was a mistake?

 

With that thought, she dragged herself out of her post coital daze and back into reality. It was Saturday morning. She needed to get groceries in and she needed to clean the apartment. Then she needed to punish herself with a hard session at the gym before she even began to think about her next move – if there was one – with Matt.

 

 


End file.
